love and sex
by scorpion22
Summary: Bella has been watching Edward having sex with a certain someone, when she makes her presence known will their love be shattered or will something unexpected happen. read and find out and please review. I do not own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Secrets revealed

Bella walked up the steps to the house of her boyfriend Edward Cullen, entering the house to find it empty. She decided to go up to Edwards room to wait for him to come home, walking up the stairs soundlessly till she came to the hallway leading to Edwards room, stopping when a familiar noise met her ears, a noise she had heard many times before. Edwards bedroom door was open a crack, though it she could see two people on the bed, it was Edward and Alice his sister, they were having sex, fucking like two wild animals. Bella however wasn't surprised, she had caught them like this before, them in their fucking as she sat on her knees looking through the crack in the door watching, sometimes she would soundlessly finger herself as she watched them. At that moment she couldn't help thinking to herself if they knew of all the sex and what they would call incest that went on her they would go back to thinking that the Cullen's were strange.

As Bella watched Edward lay on top of Alice plunging his cock into her over and over again, making her make sexy porn sounds. Alice moaned his name almost making it a scream of passion, wrapping her legs around his pale form, her hands in his hair as he latched onto her breasts, growling at her in an animalistic manner. Watching this had gotten Bella so horny she could no longer help herself, she removed her jeans, remembering to remain completely silent, and she now began fingering herself to the sight of the two fucking, Edward plunging deeper into Alice making her mewl out. Bella could feel her own release building inside herself, biting her lip so that the two inside would not be alerted to her presence. She felt the same pleasure she was sure they were feeling, the three of them building to their own climactic explosion of pure pleasure.

Inside Bella could hear them start to talk dirty to each other, leaning her head against the wall and listening intently. "Edward Oh Edward move that cock", growled Alice, moving her hips in perfect rhythm with his, her eyes rolling up into her head. "Does Jasper know what a little slut you are, fucking not only him, but Emmett, Charlie, and me, is there any cock in town that hasn't been in your pussy", said Edward playfully slapping her ass. Bella didn't hear Alice's reply; one thought entering her head," Alice is fucking Emmett and my dad". All thought left Bella head as she reached her climax at the same moment she heard and saw Edward and Alice reach theirs. As they screamed everything possible while experiencing pure pleasure, Bella remained as silent as the dead, biting down on her lips so hard that for a moment she thought she tasted blood, but at that moment she didn't care the pleasure she felt was too great.

While Bella lay on the floor in the hallway still recovering, Edward and Alice rolled off of each other, breathing heavily, their hands clasped together, goofy smiles on both their faces. " Who's better in bed Bella or me ", asked Alice, her fingers in his hair, while outside Bella listened for his answer, but she the moment all either woman hear or in Alice's case saw was Edward laughing. " Bella without a doubt, I love her, and she is the sexiest, horniest girl I know, she's insatiable, she would fuck me all the time if I'd let her that's all she wants to do, until finally I have to send her home", smiled Edward at Alice's slightly disappointed face. " But you're not so bad yourself ", whispered Edward, kissing her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips, while out in the hall Bella was still naked from the waist down and triumphantly smiling to herself. Bella was brought out of her own head when she once again heard moaning, looking through the door she could see that once again that Edwards cock was deep inside her again, but this time thrusting much harder and faster practically lifting Alice off the bed with each thrust.

Bella watched as Edward spread the other woman's legs wider, and when even Bella could tell Alice was ready he let his thumb find her clit stroking it to climax, following right after her. This time their release was somehow more extraordinary then the one before seeming to bring them more pleasure if possible and lasting much longer. Bella watched them her brown eyes filled with lust, inside they lay on top of one another their breathing even heavier than before. As they started to fuck again, Bella could not bring herself to finger herself this time, she found herself getting mad at both Alice and Edward, but also at herself, thinking to herself, " god dawn it Alice don't tire him out before I get a chance to get at him, and Edward why aren't you stopping her, you need energy to fuck me too you're not superman, Oh god I should be in there with them, if I had told them the first time I caught them I would be in there with them". Coming out of her head, she saw they were Cumming again, Alice pushing him off her, signing contently, and kissing him lightly on the lips. Enough Edward, don't want to tire you out", gasped Alice, as if reading Bella's mind from out in the hallway.

As they seemed to lie there, Bella put her jeans back on, creeping downstairs and opening the door, letting her presence be known. "Edward ", called Bella, warning them as she started to slowly descend up the stairs, and down the hallway leading to his room. When she got there Alice was nowhere to be seen, but the window was open leaving her to think she had jumped out the window. Edward stood alone before her wearing only jeans, and no shirt, his chest completely bare. Bella walked toward him, capturing his lips in an incredibly passionate kiss, lust the only thing in her eyes, that and love, and despite his time with Alice, she found the same to be in his honeysuckle eyes as well. Before either of them knew it they were on the bed, kissing a mixture of love and lust in each caress as he let his hands roam over her body, Bella doing the same. In her mind though Bella kept telling herself that she had to tell him she knew, until finally she suddenly pushed away from him, looking at him seeing only the confused look on his face.

" Go get Alice please Edward I need to talk to you both", Bella blurted this out not giving herself the chance to explain anything to him, at the same time her eyes never left the open window. Edward went and quickly came back with Alice; both of them had the same confused look plastered on their faces. " You two were just in here having sex I saw you, and it wasn't the first time I've watched you before, and I want you both to know you don't have to hide anymore ",said Bella her words coming out rushed. "Why didn't you ever walk in on us", asked Alice a mixture of confusion and curiosity on her face as a smile played at her lips. " I like watching" admitted Bella giggling at the same time looking guilty, part of her feeling ashamed that she had watched them.

She started to apologize, but she was cut off suddenly by Edwards's lips, she found him on top of her, kissing her, and touching her everywhere. " Bella the next time you come here, and find us fucking please interrupt so you can join us" growled Edward ripping open her blouse, and looking up at her approvingly as he caught sight of her bare breasts, capturing her mouth with his. The couple looked down suddenly to find Alice removing Edwards's pants, revealing his cock; it was as hard as a bar of steel. Edward ripped the rest of Bella's clothes off, all except for her panties which he found in her pocket, she had taken them off in the hallway, Alice was behind them stripping herself of her clothes, and folding them neatly in a chair, while Edward spread Bella's legs, his head was between her legs as Alice swallowed him entirely. Bella threw her head back in pleasure as Edward licked at her core; Alice was between his legs his entire length in her mouth as she sucked on him.

Bella spread her legs to accommodate him as he ate her out greedily, making her already wet pussy wetter while Alice began licking at his head as generous amounts of precum started to leak out. They could feel their release coming to the point of no return until before they knew it they were Cumming heavily, Edward drinking in every drop that flowed out of Bella as Alice did the same swallowing him again. As her release washed over her, Bella became stiff as a board purring like a kitten, only having a split second to recover before Edward began his ministrations on her wet pussy again, pleasure shooting through her bones again, another climax building for both of them as Alice followed Edwards example engulfing his cock in her mouth. They both came a second time; Edward licking up her creamy juices as he reached his own release Cumming inside Alice's awaiting mouth. Alice swallowed every drop he gave her, cleaning him up nicely after, Edward doing the same to Bella, licking her pussy clean with haste.

They each fell onto the bed spent, but lust was still in their gazes as they each breathed in the smell of sex that filled the room. "God I should have joined you two a long time ago" breathed Bella looking at the other two who laughed at her comment. "That was nothing" laughed Edward and Alice together, Edward first leaning over to kiss Bella hotly on the lips, then kissing Alice the same way, and to his own delight he found himself hard as a bar of pure gold again. The girls lay in Edwards arms, both their hands stroking his hard cock until he came, the girls catching his release in their mouths, then they lay in his arms again, Bella looking at Alice curiously. "Alice when did you start fucking my dad "asked Bella staring at her demanding an answer.

"You heard that part" whispered Alice a grin appearing on her pixie face even though she didn't want it to. "We started that day I had to come help you take a shower when your leg was broken" answered Alice looking at Bella as innocently as possible. "Jasper doesn't know, but I'm going to tell him maybe he will want to join us" giggled Alice as she eyed Bella's tits as she caressed her own. Bella noticed Edwards cock was standing straight up, and before he could protest she had his entire cock down her throat, so he leaned back and just enjoyed it, at that same moment Bella moaned as Alice was behind her starting to finger her pussy, slamming three fingers inside her. It was Edward who came first spilling his seed into Bella's mouth, a look of bliss on his stone statue like face.

Bella swallowed everything he gave her, cleaning him up after with her tongue. "Alice stop licking Bella's pussy and Bella get on the bed and spread your legs so that I can see your pussy" ordered Edward rising from the bed. They did as instructed, both were surprised to hear Edward be so demanding, but they found that they liked it, Alice standing while Bella laid on the bed spreading her legs for Edward, he stood in front of her between her now spread legs eyeing her pussy. "Alice sits on Bella's face, Bella you are to lick her pussy until I say for you to stop, and if you stop without me telling you then you will suffer the consequences" ordered Edward his face like stone telling them he meant business. Edward positioned himself at her entrance entering her hard as she sucking Alice's clit into her mouth.

Bella licked and sucked at Alice's pussy, sliding her tongue into her entrance as she moaned at her taste and at how deep and hard Edward felt inside her. He fucked her at a speed that would have been impossible for anybody else, but was normal for him, she grabbed her own tits playing with them, tweaking her nipples adding to the pleasure she already felt. Alice came first gushing over Bella's face as she cried out in a husky voice, while Bella licked her pussy up and down her slit, stopping to suck in her clit before letting her tongue find her entrance again. After licking up all the juices from Alice's climax Bella stopped all attention to Alice's pussy, but at that same moment she felt Edward stop and remain absolutely still inside her. "Edward please no don't stop keep going please don't stop" pleaded Bella, but to her dismay he didn't, Edward remained as he was completely still.

" I'll continue fucking you when you start licking again now get licking bitch", boomed Edward slapping her ass, as Bella thought to herself he's never talked to me like that beforebut she had to admit to her delight she liked it. Bella quickly began to lick Alice's entrance, snaking her tongue inside her all in the same movement, as Edward started to fuck her again moving even harder and faster this time. Bella and Edward came together screaming each other's names, Edward looking down to find Bella still licking between Alice's legs, smiling that smile she loved so much. "Bella stop licking" commanded Edward Cumming inside her more and more his hands on her hips as her eyes met his. "Thank you baby Oh god" said Bella in a mixture of moans and purr like noises, feeling herself cum all over Edwards cock as she felt him Cumming inside her, while at that same moment his mouth found hers as did his tongue. Alice fell back on the bed, her fingers finding her core as she fingered herself at the sight of them, finishing what Bella had started as she finally came all over her fingers.

Bella and Edward continued to kiss till they came down from their climaxes, breaking apart and rolling off one another unwillingly. They began to dress themselves, leaving the bedroom after kissing each other tenderly, going down to the living room. "Bella can I get a ride to your house with you" asked Alice as they went outside and walked towards the truck. "Why so you can fuck my dad", said Bella jokingly teasing the other woman. "Yes" answered Alice honestly, leaning up against the truck giving Bella a pleading look.

"Yeah get in the truck I'll be along in a minute" said Bella as she walked over to Edward kissing him goodbye, both of them hungry for the other despite what just happened in the house it seemed they were always hungry for each other. " Bye see you later " breathed Bella as the kiss ended, waving as she got into the truck, smiling when he waved back before driving off with Alice sitting next to her talking a mile a minute. Edward turned when he lost sight of them, walking back to the house closing the door with a slam.


	2. Hearing through the walls

Thanks to all who reviewed, and I'm sorry chapter two took so long I have been really busy. Hope you all like it and please more reviews thanks.

Chapter two

Alice followed Bella into the white house, where together they sought out Charlie each for their own reason.

"When were you gonna tell me your fucking my best friend "asked Bella as she walked into the living room.

"Um well what "said Charlie startled by her entrance, and her question, his eyes widening when Alice entered the room.

"She knows Charlie don't look so surprised "said Alice as she walked over to him where she kissed his surprised lips.

"I'll be in your room Charlie "breathed Alice, and before either one of them knew it she was gone.

Charlie watched the stairs for a minute looking very confused when suddenly he remembered Bella was standing there, and he didn't know what to say.

"Just go Charlie we'll discuss this later "said Bella sounding like an angry parent as she walked out of the room into the kitchen. When Charlie entered his room, closing the door behind him, he found Alice lying across his bed naked, a devilish grin on her pixie face.

"Take your clothes off "ordered Alice spreading her legs so he could see her pussy, and beginning to fondle her own breasts. Charlie did as ordered until he stood in front of her naked, his cock pointed straight at her.

Alice laid Charlie down on the bed, the first thing he felt was her hand on his rock hard cock. The second thing he felt was her mouth as she took him into her mouth, and began to suck on him. Charlie groaned intensely as his release began to build, and he couldn't wait to be inside her. Alice began toying with her pussy while sucking him down her throat, his head hitting the back of it. Alice thought she would choke when he came before she expected him to, but she made sure not to lose a single drop of his release.

"You taste so good "whispered Alice after drinking down every drop of his release down her throat. Charlie pulled her so that they were face to face, and they kissed for the briefest of moments. Charlie tried to get his tongue in her mouth, but she wouldn't let him, she only let Jasper put his tongue in her mouth.

"I want your cock inside me "growled Alice and it was more of an order then a mere saying.

"You got it "whispered Charlie as he was suddenly on top of her, his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

"Yes Charlie "breathed Alice as he began to move, making her hit her head on the headboard, causing little cracks to appear.

"Oh god "whispered Bella as she heard Alice start to scream as Charlie fucked her, she could hear everything from her place in the kitchen, and to hear surprise she found herself aroused. She began to see images in her mind, and soon her hand was inside her jeans as she fucked herself to thought of Charlie fucking her not Alice.

"Oh god "moaned Bella when she made herself cum, at that same moment the sounds from above quit, and Bella quickly composed herself waiting for them to come down. Bella didn't realize Alice was there till she was suddenly standing next to her by the sink.

"Bella I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow "said Alice smiling at her.

"See you tomorrow don't wear Edward out ok "whispered Bella laughing and hugging her friend as she did. After Alice left Charlie came down, and they ordered a pizza for dinner. Bella snuck up to her room, just as they pizza arrived she was ready for the plan she had made while fucking herself in the kitchen to play out, and just as Charlie called up to her she left her room.

"Daddy if you'll fuck Alice will you fuck me "asked Bella as she appearing standing in the living room doorway in only her bra and panties with her sexiest black boots on.

Charlie stood there motionless, a piece of pizza in his hand just taking the sight of her in, and suddenly she was right in front of him. The pizza went back into the box, and his cock was instantly hard again when she began licking the grease from the pizza off his fingers.

"Mmmmm pizza "whispered Bella as she made eye contact with him, hoping this would encourage him to join her. Charlie leaned down and kissed her, his tongue in her mouth. He continued down her jaw to her neck biting at her skin, while licking and sucking on her collarbone.

Bella grabbed at his crotch, and nearly gave Charlie a heart attack, but soon he was not surprised when she did something sexual to him.

"Your cocks a lot bigger than a vibrator I hope you'll fit "laughed Bella unzipping his pants, and pulling his cock free. He fondled her bra clad breasts, feeling them up, taking inventory of every mark on her body. Bella ripped open his shirt, licking his nipples, and sucking on them. His cock was in her hand, and Charlie could only groan at the feeling.

"Daddy what a big cock you have "exclaimed Bella lightly stroking it, and gasping when he picked her up, carrying her to the couch. Charlie took off her panties, leaving them hanging from one ankle. Bella thought he was going to fuck her, but when his tongue found her wet folds she nearly lost what was left of her mind.

"Daddy what a talented tongue you have "gasped Bella throwing her head back as her release began building inside her. Bella had her hand at the back of his head, and her legs clamped around his head suddenly when she came.

"Get your pants off "growled Bella her eyes hungrily on his cock, and he did exactly as she asked him. After that Charlie sat down on the couch, pulling Bella into his lap, and soon she straddled him.

"When did you decide you wanted Daddy to fuck you "asked Charlie his hand between her legs.

"I was finger fucking myself to the thought of it while you were upstairs fucking Alice "admitted Bella before kissing him, her tongue in his mouth.


	3. Only sex, naughty dreams, and true love

Hey everybody sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for all the support you all rock. So here it is please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter three

They had made their way into his room; Charlie by now was completely naked while Bella wore only her black lace bra, and black boots. Together they found the bed; Charlie was on top of her determining her every move, he thrust inside her pussy the minute her back hit the bed.

"How's it feel to have daddies cock inside your pussy…dawn your tight "whispered Charlie in that moment cupping her cleavage as she looked up at him their eyes meeting as he ripped her bra away revealing her breasts. Flinging the garment away Charlie started to fuck her; plowing into her, his hands were on her breasts as he did so. Bella was being surprisingly quiet as Charlie fucked her, he tweaked her nipples, but the only sound out of her was a loud moan, but this wasn't good enough for Charlie.

"Your being too quiet say something Bells "whispered Charlie looking down at her now.

"Your cock feels so good inside me daddy…you're so big" whimpered Bella throwing her head back as he growled at her as he started fucking her harder. His hands were everywhere, by now he was fucking her hard and fast lifting her off the bed because of it. Bella wrapped a leg around his waist letting the other one hook around his ankle as he seemed to enter her deeper each time.

"Daddy yes suck my tits "hissed Bella as Charlie started to suck on her nipples as if they were his own personal candy making them hard.

He switched breasts doing the same to it as he had done to the other then tracing his tongue up her throat. Bella was still so quiet, Charlie wanted to make her scream, to make her moan in passion, lust, and pleasure; he thought of this as sucked at the base of her throat which was making her moan his name. He wanted her to cum, he was ready to cum, but first he wanted to feel her release explode onto his cock. Charlie started to fuck her faster using a finger to stroke her clit making her moan. She moved her hips with his; he could tell from the look on her face that she was close.

Her fingers curled into his hair as they kissed, Charlie's tongue petted hers, were both so close to Cumming what they were doing didn't feel wrong at all. " Oh fuck me daddy I'm gonna cum " breathed Bella her forehead against his; at that moment Charlie slammed into her harder, faster, and going inside her even deeper.

"Oh god Daddy "whimpered Bella her eyes rolling back into her head as Charlie's lips covered hers capturing every moan or sound she made; now Bella was to the point of no return.

" Yes Bells that's it cum all over daddies cock " growled Charlie's plowing into her, Bella pulled him to her kissing him briefly, and then fucking her pussy back at his cock, she was desperate now to cum.

Charlie wanted desperately to cum, but he also didn't want what they were doing to end, Bella was panting like a little slut. Licking at the base of her throat Charlie looked down at his daughter as he fucked her part of him was wondering what she was thinking. Bella was thinking how sex with Charlie was almost as good as sex with Edward, but still sex with Edward would always be something no one could get even close to. From outside they were being watched, and they had been being watched since before they had entered the room.

"That's right Charlie fuck her "said the unknown person outside licking his lips.

"Come on Bells cum for daddy… yes you like daddy fucking your pussy don't you "whispered Charlie fucking her harder now. Bella nodded her head working her hips to match his, but going even faster, she wanted to cum so badly, and she was so close.

Throwing her head back Bella finally burst, Cumming all over Charlie's cock; moments later Charlie came filling her pussy.

"OH god yes daddy…yes daddy fill my pussy with you're cum "cried Bella feeling as his warm cum filled her pussy. Charlie pulled out of her, looking at her for a split second before coming to be between her legs, he wanted to watch his own cum ooze out of his own daughter's pussy.

"Come here "growled Bella pulling him to her, and kissing him; at first it was tender, but then it became heated. His tongue entered her mouth; his hands fondled her breasts while she had gripped his cock.

"Want daddy to clean your pussy baby "asked Charlie smiling when she nodded her head, and once again he was between her legs, his cum still oozed out of her as he started to lick her folds. Her legs wrapped around his head, his tongue slithered into her entrance cleaning his cum from her pussy, both his hands on her ass. She tasted so good, and he loved the sounds she was making, his thumb started to play with her clit as he listened to her make these sounds. Bella's hips started to buck, he gently started to stroke her clit at that moment, and she nearly screamed as pleasure shot through her body. Sucking her clit into his mouth was all it took for Bella to cum moaning and panting.

Bella blacked out waking up later she found herself lying next to a sleeping Charlie. She crept naked out of his room wearing only her black boots, removing them once was had entered the darkness of her room. She lay in her bed, she had expected Edward to be in there waiting for her, she had been prepared for a fight, but she lay in there alone. Bella couldn't help, but think about what she had just done, she had fucked her dad, and she couldn't deny she had enjoyed it and that she couldn't wait to do it again. Edward had called Alice a slut; she couldn't help, but ask herself did having sex with another man that wasn't Edward make her a slut.

Bella found herself smiling at the thought; she couldn't deny she liked the idea of as a little slut.

"She doesn't know I'm watching her "mused the unknown person outside as he watched her. Edward crept into her room after Bella had fallen asleep, it had been him who had been watching, and he could tell she was dreaming of something naughty. Bella had always had sexy lustful dreams, and tonight was no different; Edward liked the idea of her dreaming of him doing naughty things to her. As she slept Edward watched her from his place by the window.

"Charlie "moaned Bella in her sleep making Edward stiffen because now he knew she wasn't dreaming of him, she was dreaming of Charlie.

In an instant the blankets that covered her were gone, she was naked underneath, and he could tell her pussy was wet from her dreams. He grew hard just at the sight of her; she was so beautiful even when she was sleeping. Her nipples were still hard, they were beautiful against her pale skin, and Edward just wanted to suck on them at that moment. Edward could see her pussy, her legs were spread, and he wanted at that moment to fuck her, to have his head between her legs licking her delicate folds, and most of all he wanted to be inside of her. Suddenly Bella started to wake up, with vampire speed Edward was on top of her.

This is what Bella woke up to, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Edward. She had woken up to this many times, but this time was different usually he kissed her the moment her eyes opened, this time he didn't.

"Edward what's wrong you didn't kiss me "questioned Bella smiling at him, but that smile disappeared when he didn't smile back.

"Did you enjoy yourself while you were fucking Charlie…I was watching you" breathed Edward his hands on her hips. Bella wanted to lie to him, but that would make him mad, and now surprisingly he wasn't mad he was only toying with her.

"Yes I did, but I enjoy sex with you more…it was good, but nothing compared to what you do to my body "answered Bella honestly.

For the first time since she had woken up Edward smiled at her kissing her forehead before kissing her lips ever so briefly.

"What did you expect baby I'm a lot younger then Charlie "breathed Edward his hands on either side of her body.

"I suppose if you don't add in that if you hadn't of become a vampire you'd be over a hundred" laughed Bella making Edward laugh with her.

"Bella "said Edward as her hand found his crotch.

"Edward Cullen your hard for me, you want to fuck me right here, and now don't you "grinned Bella feeling his hardness through his jeans.

"Yes I wish I could "breathed Edward his eyes no longer on her face, but on her breasts.

"Then fuck me "whispered Bella looking up at him as his eyes met hers, and in that moment all Bella wanted was for him to touch her.

" Bella you've already been fucked twice today…not to mention the times you've fucked yourself…you're not like Alice and I your human you'll tire out " muttered Edward sadly.

"Please Edward I'm not tired…I want more…I want you please fuck me "begged Bella kissing him on the lips. Edward responded to the kiss when she deepened it, her tongue teasing his tongue.

He pulled away looking down at her, there was lust in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want "teased Edward his hand moving down her body.

"I want your cock inside my pussy…I want you to fuck me "breathed Bella accepting his tongue into her mouth when he kissed her. They both moaned into the kiss, Bella started to rub her pussy up against him feeling as his hand came to be between her legs. Edward didn't need to open his eyes to look at her and know that her eyes were half lidded, but as he pulled away he looked down at her, and just like he thought they were half lidded and filled with lust.

"Fuck me Edward "pleaded Bella looking up at him her fingers gripping his shirt. When Edward began to play with her clit Bella knew without him saying a word that she didn't have to ask anymore because he was going to fuck her. His hand left her pussy returning to her breast in the same moment he kissed her. Bella spread her legs for him as he kissed her, his hand was in her hair, and her arms were around him. Her hands ran along his back, and Bella felt like her heart would stop as he kissed her as it always did.

"Get on top of me "ordered Edward turning over, and pulling her on top of him. They looked at one another; they both wanted the same thing. Her legs were spread on top of him, and suddenly they were kissing, and it felt like it always did.


	4. sexual connections between soul mates

To all my readers thank you for continuing to read my stories, and thank you for the reviews though I would like more of them. Here the fourth chapter of love and sex please enjoy. Please review I need to know what you think, and please also look at my new community. Thank you and I hope you are all happy, healthy, and that you know the meaning of love.

Chapter four

After several minutes of kissing Bella and Edward found themselves in a sixty nine position each pleasuring the other. As Bella took all of his cock into her mouth, Edward licked at her folds.

"I can taste Charlie on your pussy "breathed Edward against her mound of flesh, she was wet from her dreams, and from the sinful action she had performed with Charlie. Edward had eaten her many times, but this time he could taste something different about her pussy, and he knew it must be Charlie.

"Really…I'm going to cum so get ready to taste more than that baby "whimpered Bella takes his cock back into her mouth. They pleasured each other to the point of no return till they found themselves Cumming together, boiling over at the very same moment. Coming face to face once again; they kissed again in that same instance Bella ripped his clothes off.

Finally they were both naked, Edward was hard for her, and Bella was wet and horny, ready to feel him inside her.

"You ready baby "whispered Edward grinding against her before kissing her sliding his tongue into her mouth. They molded together, their hands traced every inch of each other, but the touching, the kissing didn't seem to be enough, all they wanted was to connect in that special way that only they could.

"I've been ready "panted Bella pulling away from him out of breath. At that moment she felt as he let his lips travel down her jaw to her throat until he found her still hard nipples, and once he found them he began to suck on them tenderly. As his mouth enveloped her nipple Bella closed her eyes moaning as her arms encircled his head.

Edward loved sucking her nipples; he loved doing everything he possibly could to her body, up until this point Bella had been straddling him, but that all ended as with one quick movement Edward was on top of her, his lips never leave her breast. Bella pulled him to her, she found she desperately wanted to kiss him and for a moment it felt like her heart stopped, and from Edwards's reaction Bella had a feeling that it actually had for only a moment.

"I love you Edward "breathed Bella before his mouth covered hers.

"I love you "whispered Edward his hands finding her breasts making her moan.

"Kiss me…just kiss me "purred Bella for only a moment the desire to kiss him overpowered the desire she had for him to fuck her, she never wanted to stop kissing him, and she wanted to be with him forever.

"Don't stop baby please Edward please "hissed Bella unknowingly saying her thoughts out loud. Suddenly as he kissed her ever so lovingly Bella felt as Edward thrust inside her filling her completely.

" Oh god Edward " whimpered Bella as he started to move inside her, Edward looked down at her as her legs came to be on either side of him while he fucked her at an insane speed.

"Harder...Edward…faster "begged Bella fucking her pussy back at his cock, and feeling as he hit that special spot inside of her something only he could do. Still fucking her Edward kissed her ever so briefly continuing along her jaw, down her throat where he peppered kisses along her collarbone as she moaned in pleasure.

In the end Edward found his way to his second favorite place on her body, his cock was already in his first favorite place; Edward couldn't help smiling as his tongue grazed the delicate flesh of her nipple for what seemed like the millionth time. His actions brought Bella even closer to her release as he never stopped his movements inside her body. He entered her deeper every time, faster every time, and Bella couldn't help, but feel like she in a sex powered car.

"Edward "cried Bella she was so close to Cumming, she loved the pleasure this man brought her.

"Cum baby…cum with me "growled Edward his own release was close, and with a grunt he moved even faster inside her.

"I'm going to cum…I want to cum inside you…I want you to cum with me Bella "groaned Edward his thrusts frenzied as Bella nodded that she too was ready.

"Yes cum inside me "cried Bella they were both at the point of no return, they wanted to connect like they always did. As they came together Bella pulled Edwards lips to hers, the pleasure of the sex, and the kiss seemed to consume them both, and it seemed to never end. After it was all over, at least Bella thought it was over, but it wasn't before she had time to think Edward was between her legs, and she found that they hadn't even gotten started yet. Bella came repeatedly as Edward attacked her body with his tongue, he was so talented when it came to sex Bella knew one day she could go into a sex induced heart attack in fact she was sure that was how she would die.

"I can taste myself on your lips "remarked Bella as his lips found hers again, she couldn't help, but moan in lust until she found herself straddling Edward again.

"I want to taste you again let me eat you out again "whispered Edward pulls her so that her legs were on either side of his face.

"Don't you think you've had enough you just tasted me "moaned Bella as his tongue found her clit.

"I could never get enough of you "growled Edward snaking his tongue into her entrance.

" I didn't say no Edward don't stop " purred Bella, and soon he was eating her out drinking her juices as if she were a deer filled with blood, it didn't take long before she was ready to cum again.

Sucking on her clit and adding two fingers to her entrance was all it took to make Bella cum, Edward drinking every drop that flowed out of her? Panting and moaning Bella fell to the side of him, her eyes were closed, and after recovering from her orgasm she opened her eyes.

"You look beautiful after sex, but you look beautiful all the time "breathed Edward his eyes never leaving her before attacking her lips with his, and forcing his tongue down her throat.

"Charlie can't out do that "gloated Edward stroking her cheek.

"Charlie can't out do you…he never has "breathed Bella kissing him.

Edward was inside her again before Bella had time to recover forcing under him again.

"Again "asked Bella she couldn't deny her surprise at how horny and lustful he was for her.

"Yes why are you tired "challenged Edward referring to her words from before.

"I'm never tired "breathed Bella kissing him as he still lay inside her.

"Oh and Bella I'm not going to fuck you…I'm going to make love to you because I love you" whispered Edward in her ear before kissing her.

"Then make love to me Edward…I love you Edward…I love you more than anything "hissed Bella against his lips. As he thrust inside her Edward looked deep into her eyes, in them he could see the same thing she could see in his eyes; a mixture of love, lust, passion, and a desperate need.

"You're always so tight "groaned Edward entering her quickly over and over again, but this time he was gentle, only when it was like this was he gentle.

"You're my one and only I hope you know that "hissed Edward moving inside her, their eyes on each other the entire time. This was one of their special times, it wasn't just sex like with Alice and Charlie before, and this right now was love.

" Edward don't stop I love you so much " cried Bella burying her head in his neck, and Bella couldn't help, but feel like a musical instrument something Edward could play with no trouble at all.

"I know baby I love you "breathed Edward. They made love, their release was coming, and they wanted to cum together.

"Edward "moaned Bella clutching him to her, and wrapping her legs around him.

"Bella "growled Edward as their lips crashed together while continuing to move together. By the time they were both on the edge of release their bodies were perfectly in sync with each other, they were soul mates.

It was only when they made love like this that they connected in this way, never when making love with Alice or Charlie did they connect like this. They came together; all it took was a final thrust.

"BELLA "screamed Edward into her hair muffling his screams from Charlie's ears across the hall while Bella did the same screaming into his neck. They didn't have to look at each other to find each other's lips; all they wanted to do was be together.

"You're the only reason I have to exist…where have you been my entire existence "panted Edward kissing her before allowing an answer to escape her lips.

"Not born yet "laughed Bella.

"That's no excuse "teased Edward kissing her.

" That's not my fault " grinned Bella feeling as he kissed her head as she lay in his arms her head on his chest, and Bella couldn't help, but think that she had never felt safer.

"Promise me you'll love me forever "said Bella all of a sudden sitting up, and looking at him.

"Bella "said Edward frowning at her looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you always going to love me "repeated Bella sitting up more looking at him expectantly?

"Of course I'm always going to love you I've waited a hundred years to love you "muttered Edward taking her into his arms, and kissing the top of her head.

"What if you get tired of me, and decide you don't want me anymore…will you leave me "cried Bella beginning to cry as bad memories filled her mind.

"Bella I've waited a hundred years for you…I'm never going to not want you, and I'm never ever going to leave you ever again "promised Edward the same memories filling his head.

"Edward "gasped Bella before crying into his chest, feeling as his arms came to be around her.

Edward cradled her in his arms lifting her chin Edward kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you Bella…I know I left once, but I'm never leaving you again I promise "whispered Edward.

"I love you too "cried Bella falling into his arms.

"I promise "Edward whispered this one final time in her ear before lying down with her in his arms. Bella fell asleep, it felt so right to be with him like this, and she was determined that they would always be together.

When she woke up it was early in the morning and to her distress Edward wasn't with her. Bella woke up in her bed naked and alone, at first she thought herself the only one in the room until Edward appeared out of nowhere. He was fully clothed, and Bella smiled at him before pulling him into the bed and climbing naked on top of him.

"I don't like bot waking up in your arms "said Bella her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm sorry, but I got thirsty, the only thing for me to drink here is you, and I can't do that "teased Edward his hands finding her breasts.

" I'll forgive you this time " smiled Bella kissing him passionately until Edward pushed her away, and with a flash he was no longer underneath her, but standing in front of her.

" I'll see you at the house later…get ready Charlie's coming " whispered Edward with one final tongue twisting kiss Edward was gone, and one second later Charlie opened her bedroom door standing in the doorway in his bathrobe.


End file.
